Kakashi får nervöst sammanbrott!
by MysteryByApril
Summary: Titel. Kakashi upptäcker nackdelarna med att ha en tonårstjej som elev... Crackfic. Varning: emo Sasuke. Läs på egen risk!


Från början hette den här historien "Kakashi får psykbryt" men sen kom jag på att det redan finns en historia som hete "Deidara får psybryt" så jag ändrade.

Detta är en 100% crackfic och sist jag kollade så hette jag inte Kishimoto, så nej, jag äger inte rättigheterna till Naruto. Men jag planerar att äga Itachi ganska snart 8D

**Kakashi får nervöst sammanbrott  
**

Sakura vaknade. Det var en väldigt fin dag. Solen sken lika gul som Narutos hår och himlen var lika blå som... öh... symbolen för Internet Explorer eftersom den oinspirerade författaren inte kom på någon bättre liknelse.

Sakura steg upp och sträckte på sig. Hon hade just börjat göra sig fin för Sasuke-kuns skull när hon kom på att det kändes som om hon satt på något vått. _Nani? _Hon kollade efter. På stolen fanns... en stor blodpöl!

Om nu Sakuras mamma hade varit en normal mamma och pratat med sin dotter om puberteten så skulle Sakura ha vetat om vad det var som hände. Nu var det ju tråkigt nog så att hennes mamma inte var normal, så Sakura trodde att hon skulle dö.

Hon väntade ett par minuter. När hon inte dog så bestämde hon sig för att det inte var farligt. Men hon undrade fortfarande vad det var. Hennes mamma var och storhandlade vilket kunde ta tid, så henne gick det inte att fråga. Hon bestämde sig för att gå och fråga Ino.

När Inos farsa (kommer inte ihåg vad han hette) öppnade dörren blev han lite förvånad över att se Sakura stå där eftersom Ino hade sagt att Kakashis elever alltid måste vara samlade tidigt på morgonen och klockan var halv nio.

"Eh?"

"Ehhh, jo... är Ino hemma?"

"Öh... näe, hon är på uppdrag med sitt team. Kommer hem i eftermiddag. Ska jag hälsa?"

"Nej tack, Yamanaka-san, det var inget viktigt. Ha en bra dag."

Sedan var hon borta direkt.

Lite senare höll Sakura på att få panik. Alla kunoichi hon kände, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Kureai, Anko, var på uppdrag. Och Tsunade gjorde pappersarbete och då vill man inte störa henne. Vem skulle hon fråga? Så kom hon på det. Team 7 hade ju träning idag. Hon kunde ju fråga Kakashi-sensei! Han visste säkert.

Hon kastade lugnad en blick på en klocka i närheten. Träningen skulle börja... för två timmar sedan!

Den lugna känslan försvann genast och hon satte av som om Orochimaru var efter henne. När hon kom fram till träningsplatsen med rufsigt hår var hela team 7 där, till och med Kakashi.

"Varför är du sen?" frågade Naruto.

"Hon gick väl lite vilse i livet." mumlade Sasuke som var sur över att Sakura var sen.

"Hallå där! Det där är min grej, jag har fan copyright på den!" sa Kakashi uppretat till Sasuke.

"K bry..."

"Jag bryr mig, emo!"

"... Jag. Är. Inte. Emo."

"Spelar ingen roll. Du är så besatt av att mörda din storebror att du har en tatuering på skinkan som består av "Aj kill joo" och en bild på hans blodiga huvud."

Sasuke blev helt vit i ansiktet och spärrade upp ögonen i fasa.

"Hur... fan... vet... du?"

"Tja... Jag är allsmäktig, vettu." Egentligen hade han bara gissat, men det behövde Sasuke verkligen inte veta.

"Kakashi-sensei." sa Sakura och ignorerade båda två. "Jag måste prata med dig om en sak."

Kakashi tittade konstigt på henne. Sedan nickade han. "Visst. Naruto, Sasuke. Jag och Sakura-chan behöver prata om en sak. Ni kan börja så länge."

Naruto och Sasuke gick iväg medan Naruto kastade misstänksamma blickar på Kakashi och Sakura. Sasuke var fortfarande sur över att bli kallad emo.

"Då så. Vad var det, Sakura?"

"Ehm. Jo, sensei. Det är så att jag... blöder."

Kakashi blev illröd i ansiktet även om det inte syntes så tydligt för masken och hoppade flera meter upp i luften (animestyle).

_Vad i...? Säg inte att hon har fått... det där? Hon har sin... period? Men varför berättar hon det för mig!_

"Sensei?" Sakura var förvånad. Kakashi-sensei brukade inte bli generad.

Kakashi försökte ta sig samman.

"Eh... Men varför berättar du det för mig? Det är typ en... ja... tjejgrej, du vet... varför frågar du inte din mamma istället?"

Sakura tittade ner i marken. "Hon var inte hemma. Det var ingen kunoichi jag känner, så jag bestämde mig för att fråga dig."

_Kami-sama... Vad har jag gjort för att förtjäna detta?_

Kakashi försökte komma ihåg vad han visste om den kvinnliga puberteten. Det hade ingått i undervisningen i skolan, men eftersom han hade gått ur skolan när han var 4 så kom han inte ihåg särskilt mycket. Det han visste hade han läst i Icha Icha.

"Jo... Sakura. Har din mor någonsin nämnt den kvinnliga... ähum... puberteten för dig?" frågade en fortfarande knallröd Kakashi och harklade sig flera gånger medan han försökte spela lugn.

Sakura såg väldigt förvånad ut. "Puber-vad för nåt?"

_Tusan också..._

"Okej... det händer alla tjejer förr eller senare. Det är helt normalt för tjejer i din ålder att... börja blöda från... eh... sina nedre regioner. Det kallas... öh... (letar desperat efter ett ord) lingonvecka. Det innebär att du får vara hemma och äta choklad och ta det lungt och det kommer att hända en gång i månaden i resten av ditt liv. Typ." Det stod så i Icha Icha i alla fall.

Lite längre bort höll Naruto och Sasuke på att bli lite nyfikna. I alla fall Naruto. Om Sasuke var nyfiken så erkände han det inte. Han var glad för att Naruto fick andra saker att tänka på än att be honom moona så att han skulle kunna se tatueringen.

"Vad tror du Kakashi-sensei och Sakura-chan pratar om?" frågade Naruto med entusiasmen lysande i ögonen.

"Bryr mig inte, dobe." sa Sasuke iskallt och ointresserat. Hans ton hade inte särskilt mycket effekt eftersom han samtidigt spetsade öronen för att höra samtalet.

"Jag vet, dattebayo! Vi spionerar på dem!"

Sasuke bara suckade, även om han faktiskt var intresserad. Han följde efter Naruto. De hittade ett bra gömställe i ett träd där de kunde iaktta hela den något märkliga scenen framför dem. Kakashi stod och var rödare än Sasukes älsklingsmat, tomater, i ansiktet samtidigt som han _inte_ pratade med en lugn och stadig röst. Om detta hade varit anime så hade han haft spiraler i ögat, viftat på armarna och tuggat fradga. Nu gjorde han inte det. Men han såg ändå ut att vara på gränsen till ett sammanbrott.

"Kolla, sensei freakar ju ut." fnissade Naruto. De hade hunnit fram lagom för att höra Kakashi nämna skydd av något slag.

"Skydd? Vadå för skydd, sensei?" frågade Sakura som fortfarande inte fattade att hon kanske borde sluta fråga.

"Eh... skydd som du... öh... glöm det, skydd som eh... suger upp blodet."

"Blod?" viskade Naruto förvånat. "Vadå blod? Är Sakura-chan skadad?" Naruto hade inte lyssnat så noga på undervisningen på akademin, så han fattade ingenting.

Sasuke fnyste ointresserat, men han var lite röd i ansiktet. "Hon har sin period, dobe." Han log ett sadistiskt leende inombords, för han hade fått en elak idé...

"Period?"

"Äh, glöm det."

När Kakashi hade avslutat den väldigt detaljerade beskrivningen av den kvinnliga puberteten så drog han ett långt lättat andetag. _Puh... Äntligen över. _Det här var det värsta som hänt honom sen Orochimaru hade bränt ner bokaffären. Han var tvungen att snacka med Sakuras morsa senare och fråga varför i hela friden hon inte hade gett Sakura 'the talk' än.

Just då ramlade Naruto och Sasuke ner ur trädet.

"Aj, min ända." sa Naruto och gned sin bakdel som han landat på. Kakashi stirrade på dem.

"Hur... mycket... har... ni... hört?"

"Kakashi-sensei, det här är orättvist, dattebayo. Jag vill också vara hemma och äta choklad."

Kakashi slapp svara eftersom Naruto stack sig på ett bi just då.

"AAAAAAAAAAAJ! JÄVLA BI! DU ÄR SÅÅÅÅ DÖD, BELIEVE IT!" skrek han. Han visste inte hur rätt han hade eftersom han inte visste att bin dör om de sticker en människa.

Sasuke himlade med ögonen. _Dobe... _Sedan log han så oskyldigt han kunde, vilket såg lite... felplacerat ut, och sa:

"Kakashi-sensei. Kan inte du förklara det här med blommor och bin?"

Den dagen hördes ett högt skrik i Konoha. De flesta trodde att det var Jiraiya som tillslut hade upptäckt att dambadet hade söndagsstängt, men några få såg sanningen. De som gjorde det blev lite förvånade. Det är inte varje dag kopieninjan Hatake Kakashi kommer rusande genom Konoha som om Anko var efter honnom och vrålar någonting i stil med "!"

När Tsunade frågade ut team 7 om de visste någonting om varför Kakashi plötsligt fått totalt psykbryt för första gången sedan Icha Icha Harem såldes ut fick hon fram att Naruto 'också ville vara hemma och äta choklad, dattebayo', att Sakura inte ville säga någonting eftersom lingon var privatsaker och att Sasuke vägrade att kommentera händelsen med någonting annat än 'Jag är inte emo och han ska ge fan i vart jag tatuerar mig'.

**The End!**

...Äh, jag var uttråkad. Det är därför jag inte orkade kolla den här, så det är säkert en massa fel.

Ser ni den där lilla knappen här nedanför? Klicka så kommer nåt magiskt hända! :D:D:D


End file.
